


Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape

by LilBoopAnimeBae



Series: Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, I took the universe apart and am putting it back together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ilvermorny, M/M, Mild/Foul Language, My god. I am ashamed., Triwizard Tournament, WOW I AM BAD AT TAGGING, i will add more - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBoopAnimeBae/pseuds/LilBoopAnimeBae
Summary: What if Neville was the chosen one? What if Snape's wife kind of kidnaped Harry? What if Draco was orphaned?Neville will save the world. He's The Chosen One. What does Severus Snape's muggle wife have to do with anything? How is Regulus Black alive? Can Draco, Harry, and their sibling get in as much or more trouble as Neville, Hermione and Theo in their time at Ilvermorny? (Yes, I said Theo Nott!) Love and passion will ensue. James Potter is alive! Sirius Black is NOT in prison! Remus still has grey hair from trying to keep Sirius, and now James too, out of prison.Why in the WORLD- Who would think to allow- WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR LETS BELLATRIX REPRODUCE AND WITH HER CRAZY BASTARD OF A HUSBAND NO LESS?!?!?!?!?! (Yes, this lil shit will be our antagonist)(😁)This story will span all of the years, taking care for some details more than others. It'll be a wild ride!!!!!!!!! I'm very excited cause I've had this story in my head for years now! What if I say at some point I'm making this a crossover cause I have no self control? That'll come later though (or it may come soon-look I'm not 10,000,000,000% sure yet when it will happen. I just need Draco, Harry and their sibling to have some get in trouble buddies 😇)
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053839
Kudos: 3





	1. HELLO!!!! This is a Preview!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so happy that you came by to look at my lil story 🥰
> 
> I really love the HP series and the entire wizarding world. It's why I decided to tear it apart and put all the pieces where they don't belong but still try to make a pretty picture

This is the story of a boy that would be known as The Chosen One and protect the magical world from an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. This boy did not grow up in a cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. He grew up in a loving household with his grandmother and three wonderful uncles who revolved their worlds around ensuring his happiness and safety. On Halloween of 1981 Harry James Potter went missing. Lily J. Potter died at the hands of Narcissa Malfoy who was later killed by her husband's side by James C. Potter. That Halloween night came with two mysteries that shocked the wizarding world. How did a mere child defeat the darkest wizard of the century and what happened to Harry Potter that night? One child was found alone in his home, crying for a mother that would never hold him again. One child was stolen from his crib when James Potter was passed out on the floor after having been crushed my a grandfather clock.

This story will answer the second question because you know the answer to the first. All you need is Faith, Trust, and Pixie- LOVE! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!!!!!! 


	2. First There Was One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so sorry for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!! My life is a bit crazy right now but please believe that I will do my damndest on this story and that I promise that I will update as often as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't stand Port Keying or Apparating but I had done both within a matter of seconds of each other so I threw up on the lawn of this home that we'd landed in front of, remorselessly. Severus had already gone inside ahead of me, leaving me to my puke and probably not worried about the fact that I'd latched onto him to try to stop him at all. The place looked fine, I realized when I finished. The only thing out of place was that the door looked like it had been blasted to shit but other than that, it was perfectly fine. The inside was another tale entirely. 

There was nothing on the first floor that hadn't been damaged. The table was smashed in a corner, the countertops in the kitchen were practically dust at that point. There were smatterings of blood on the walls, the floors and a little bit on everything. Severus stood by a bloody corpse, staring down at it. I left him to stand and continued to survey the area. I found another body a few feet away. It had been crushed by a shelf and seemed to be bleeding from the skull. Going up the stairs, I found a body. There was a woman who looked like she had been scorched to death, bits of black hair were the only feature to have survived the deadly attack. Her whole upper body had been burned down to the bone. I covered my nose from the smell and continued upstairs. I walked into a room where the fire that killed the woman on the must have originated from. The door was gone and the frame was black from the powerful explosion. On the floor of this room I found a woman who looked like she had been bitten to death by snakes. There were fang marks all over her body and rashes blooming from the bites. 

Then I saw the only living soul in the whole house. There was a baby boy standing in the crib. He looked like he was probably screaming his head off but I couldn't hear him. I took the bag out of the hand of the poisoned woman and read the first sheet of paper that I came across:

_James, Padfoot, or Remus_

_Please mourn for us or just me later. Get our Harry out of here. I casted a spell over his crib, which is why I told you all to grab this bag before you reach for him if anything happened to me. Get my wand. You will need it to remove the curse that I set on the crib. Tap it to the crib and say_ custodire ab omnibus _then tap it again and say_ tueri non. _That will allow you to safely get into his crib. This curse can only be lifted by us, those who pose no danger to him and carry in our hearts to protect him. It was the safest way, please understand. If you do not follow these directions, then you will be burned with a cursed fire that WILL kill you. Please be careful and be safe. I love you so much and I am so sorry if you had to read this note. Please know that I will always love you and please, I know I have no need to ask, but please take good care of Harry. The bag will have all that you will need, including our family records and albums and what not. You do not need to go looking for anything. Go now and get to the safe house._

_Please stay safe,_

_Lily Potter_

"Huh, so you _are_ Lily." I read the note and looked over at the child who was now looking at me with curious eyes and sighed, grabbing the wand out of the dead witch's pocket. "If we leave you here, then some one will either come to save you or come to kill you. So it looks lik-"

Severus finally made it up the stairs and stared at Lily's body. He grabbed her corpse close. "We are leaving. Now."

"Wait, Severus, she'd dead. She's dead as hell and looks like she's been like that for a whi-"

"If you shut up now you can go ahead and save that child like you most likely intended to, the next person to come here will be Bellatrix Lestrange and she will, I promise, find a work around and kill that boy. You have 25 seconds before I leave without you."

I didn't hesitate. Severus could do whatever he wanted to do with the dead body of the woman that he'd loved. I really couldn't care less. The child, on the other hand, was innocent and alive and could be saved. I used the wand and recited the curse and counter curse. The baby, Harry, could now be heard and i grabbed for him, meeting no resistance. I held him close and picked up the bag of things that Lily had packed and grabbed onto Severus just in the nick of time. 

"This Portkey will make that baby sick. You understand?"

I nodded and grabbed him closer to my chest, trying to stabilize him at least a little bit.

We were snatched and pulled into a vacuum for almost ten seconds and ended back up outside of our house. Harry was crying and throwing up EVERYWHERE and Severus had rushed inside with Lily's body as soon as we got on solid ground.

"What is that crying?" Sera came from inside. "Is that a baby?!"

"Here." I thrust the bag into her hands and tried to walk as quickly but gently as possible to get him inside. "Apparently, Lily died tonight. Severus has her body. I think he thinks he can save her but she's already fully dead. She left this note about Harry, that this kid's name, and how to save him and Severus told me that Bellatrix was on her way and that she would definitely be able to kill him so I took him with us." I yelled to her the short version while she looked for something to help Harry's stomach. He was crying and dry heaving at this point. I felt so bad for his small body, obviously not used to this much stress.

She came back in about two minutes later with a steaming cup of some potion and coaxed it down Harry's throat. "Okay, but what about his dad?" 

"Dead too, if the fact that there were four dead bodies if that is anything to go off of. One was fucked up so bad by some curse or something that I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. I think his dad was crushed by some shelving and took head damage so... no coming back from that."

"Damn." She'd taken Harry and was continuing to have him drink the potion. 

"What is that stuff?" 

"It's an adult mild anti-nausea medicine mixed in with a Pepper-Up potion."

"THAT CAN'T BE SAFE FOR A BABY-"

"It's not but I assumed with the level of his symptoms that he was experiencing, that this would be best for him. Please remember who was going to school for Pediatric Bioengineering and who went back for a third and fourth foreign language major. I think I know what I am doing. He will be right as rain in the morning."

I conceded to her logic and began going through the contents of the bag. It was extremely light, now that I had time to take stock of it. It was light but large. I began pulling out clothes, bottles, diapers, regular things. Then I got to a layer of muggle weapons that I wasn't expecting. Beneath that was a ton of cash, passports, travel visas (muggle and magical), wand registrations and a ton of other official documents that would be good for leaving the country (legally or illegaly). Then came the family things she had mentioned in her letter. There were books, family records, photo albums, sealed letters that felt heavy and carried seals of magic (those got placed near the weapons)(if she could place curses like that on a baby crib, I really didn't want to know how far she would go to protect words that she had left to that child). I decided to leave the rest to search though later, when I was wearing safer clothes.

"What's this?" Sera picked up a necklace with a lily pad and a buck on the front and a wolf and a dog on the back. 

"No clue but it's pretty. We'll keep that one out. Keep out the clothes, diapers and stuff, and you keep the books. They look like potions and spell books, maybe you can get some use out of them. I'm going to go get my room ready so he can sleep with me. I don't think he should be alone tonight, poor thing. How long will that Pepper-Up potion be in effect?" 

"It should be wearing off soon. I only put in a few drops just to make sure that he stayed awake long enough to be able to not throw up in his sleep."

I nodded and left to go get ready. I could hear Severus brewing some concoction to try to save already-dead Lily. There were mild explosions and loud curses and expletives. I turned in the direction of my wing and didn't fucking bother, knowing that this must be how he would have to come to terms with what had happened. My brain finally caught up with what had happened for Severus and what he did and I felt a headache of epic proportions coming on so I shook my head and continued to my wing where I found my room just as messy as I left it and threw all of the unfolded clothes off of my bed and put some extra blankets, in case Harry got chilly.

I gently took him from Sera's arms when I got back to the living room and held him close as we slept, knowing that for the second time, Severus had changed my life but that this time I would at least be a bit happier for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> custodire ab omnibus- Protect from all
> 
> tueri non- protect from none


	3. Terms and Conditions of Regulus Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 😊 Basically this is just a setting up the base chapter. I'll explain character dynamics as the story goes on and what not.

I woke up to Harry squirming beside me and apparently finding my covers delicious (if his gnawing on them was anything to go off of). My stomach growled and I decided that it was time for the both of us to have some real food. He babbled on the way to the kitchen and I agreed, settling on having sushi leftovers for breakfast. He would be having a delicious thing of peas and rice (since he had a few teeth growing in anyway).

"I am taking that child back to England." Severus interrupted our conversation as we entered the kitchen.

Prepared for this, I sighed. "Severus, how will this work?"

"What do you mean? We are going to take this child and Lily back to England. There is nothing for them here."

"Um... you realize that if we show back up with the body and the kid, that we will look guilty as hell? We stole a corpse and a baby. We can't just show back up with both and be like 'Here ya go guys. Found these on the side of the road. You can do what you want. Don't pay any attention to the fact that this body has been experimented on and has had all sorts of black and illegal magic done to it.' I have to tell you, I do not think that that will go over well with any type of authorities."

"I do not care. I want her and the spawn of the man that lead to her demise out of here."

"Why don't you read over this and tell me what you think of these few ideas. You need some-"

"Do not presume to tell me what I need you insignificant wretch. I know that will happen. Lily will leave his house and so will that demon."

"Severus, why don't you just think about it?" Sera suggested from the living room. "I helped her come up with some of these ideas. I'm sure that you will be able to tell which ones I assisted with. Look over them after a few weeks. We'll keep the baby on the other end of the house. You won't have to see him or do anything with him. Then when you make your decision, we will respect whatever you decide."

I rolled my eyes. Why Sera couldn't have been the one to accidently marry Severus and calmly put up with his bullshit for the rest of eternity? I HAVE NO IDEA! 

He sighed and snatched the papers out of my hands and sent me a glare that would have sent weaker creatures quaking and hiding in fear. I met his fury with a bored expression, holding Harry as far from him as possible. 

"Dramatic little bitch." I grumbled and turned to Harry. "Don't repeat that."

"Wow, it looks like you'll be the fun aunt who teaches him all the bad words and stuff." Sera snorted.

"No, I'll be the best influence. Won't I? I'll be the best and we'll have way too much fun all the time and it'll be so much fun." I bounced Harry on my him as I spoke to him and got our breakfast started. "You want some of my sushi while we wait?" I asked him and took his smile and excited babble as a yes.

"You can't feed a baby sushi!" Sera came closer to try to get Harry, who latched onto me harder.

"Seems like he wants to stay over here and have sushi. We'll watch some anime when we finish and then we can go play outside and then we'll eat again!" I grinned at him and he clapped excitedly.

Sera sighed. "Don't give him a lot of sushi. It could poison him." 

"You don't always have to listen to her." I stage whispered to him and he found a chunk of my hair to hold onto. I didn't bother to put him down while I cooked and fed us. 

.

"I guess Lily and Harry's father really spoiled him." Sera leaned over the edge of the sofa to look at us. "He's at an age where children should be walking and obsessed with independence and breaking stuff but here he is, sitting in your lap and making no moves to leave your side."

"No," I shook my head and turned down Ponyo. "He's just been through a traumatic experience and I was the first person that he saw and I was the one that he latched onto. I'm the safest option for him, at least that's what his instincts are telling him."

"I guess his instincts will have lead him astray at this point in his life." She smirked. "But how did you get Severus to let you save him?"

"I was about to question him about Lily's body and he knew that I was going to bee too logical for his liking, so he told me I could save Harry if I hurried."

"So he used this orphan as a bargaining chip?"

"Yeppers and it worked cause he got to bring that dead body into this house and I am going to keep this baby until the end of time and love him like he's my own."

"You realize that you have kidnapped an orphan child who could possibly have other family out there that could be worried about him and looking for him?"

"Yeah, I considered that but with taking him and a dead body, there's literally no way that Severus and I could worm our way out of the trouble that we would be in. Also, if I hadn't saved Harry, then someone named Bellatrix would have shown up and finished him. I couldn't leave him and take the risk of that person getting to him before the people Lily mentioned in that letter. Honestly, what if they already killed the people in the letter. From what Severus has told you about Death Eaters, they seem like a thorough bunch who would get rid of allies too."

She sat and thought about my logic when Harry began to whine because the movie went off. 

"I could have left him there and then run the risk that he would have died or kidnaped him and saved his life."

"What if Severus-"

"I've just become the most dangerous woman in the world. His life and the sacrifices made for it are more important to me than my life."

She nodded, knowing that I was being completely honest.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

* * *

"He said we can keep him here and that we will bury Lily here as well. He found my terms agreeable, he said."

I rolled my eyes. "That bastard knows that I came up with that plan and that you came up with every low-probability, no chance scanrio."

"Yeah but if you want me to go and correct him so that he can disagree with you out of spite-"

"Shut up. I know, I'm just saying that he's a fuckin prick."

"He had terms though."

I turned to her with a dark look. 

"Don't look at me like that. They're relatively acceptable. He wants Harry renamed." I nodded. It would make sense, can't have my kid running around with the same name as The Lost One (as they'd dubbed him in England). "He wants to pick the name-"

"How bout fuck no."

"Its not bad. I think it's his way of separating him from Lily and her husband but still keeping him to raise him as ya'll's own-"

"How does he expect me to parent with him?! He's literally a psychopath that has tried to kill me in various ways! How does a killer expect to be worthy of raising someone as sweet as him?!" I gestured to Harry who was sitting on my shoulders and playing with my hair.

"I think that, even though he has done terrible things in the past, that if we give him a chance and be patient with him then he can become a wonderful father. And besides, you have paid him in kind for all of those murder attempts and made attempts of your own. And let's not forget about your soiled past-"

"FINE! FINE! I get it. It was kind of hypocritical of me to say! But just what is he trying to name this kid that he has had nothing to do with for the past month that he's been here?"

"Regulus Salazar Prince."

I sat there, entirely unimpressed. "The first name is fine but that middle name is dumb as hell."

She snorted. "Just let him have the name. He has other conditions that I think you will find much more important." I looked up at her. "He wants to completely change his appearance. He says that he doesn't want to see a hint of his actual parents when he looks at him."

"But his eyes are so pretty." I pouted.

"That's all that you have to complain about? I thought you would be in an uproar."

I rolled my eyes. "It was going to happen eventually, once I could convince him to do it. We can't have him walking around looking like neither of us and looking like the world famous Lost One. We have to keep who he is entirely under wraps. Even he can't know who he is. I don't disagree with him but I do feel bad that he will never know who his mother is and all that she and his father sacrificed for him." I looked down at my hands, clenched with guilt.

She sat silent, staring at me with an open mouth until, "I didn't even think about that."

"That's why you don't come up with any plans that we actually use." I rolled my eyes again.

She sent me a glare that she probably thought was threatening and moved on. "There's also something else that you should know. He intends to raise Harr- Regulus up with a brother."

"I am not having any children by him." 

She laughed at my open hostility. "No, he has a godson. The two other bodies that were at the house, the people that killed Lily and Har- Regulus' father were the Malfoys. They had a son and named Severus as godfather. Since they died fighting..."

"He wants me to raise Harry with the son of the people who killed his parents?"

"Well, he has no actual ties to-"

"I know!" I growled and got up and started pacing. "There's no way that this will end well. Harry will eventually learn the truth or I will tell him. How will he feel if he learns that I raised him as a brother to the child of the people who killed his real parents?! I mean, I know that Severus has no real loyalty or tie to Harry but he... he... he really can't expect for that to-"

"He does. He sees no problem with it because that involves another stipulation. He said that you must never tell Harry of his birth parents or anything about his past. He said that for this to work, you must get rid of all of the things that Lily and her husband left to him-"

My body became hot with rage and I stormed off.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I HAVE TO GET RID OF EVERYTHING FROM THE MAN AND WOMAN WHO LAIED DOWN THEIR LIVES FOR HIM! HE IS ALIVE-"

"BECAUSE YOU WANTED HIM TO BE!" Severus met my anger, he was probably expecting it. "THAT IDIOT WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED OR BEEN TARGETED IF SHE HADN'T MARRIED THAT FOOL! BUT SHE DID AND NOW SHE IS DEAD! THOSE WERE HER DESCISION! SHE WILL NOT BE HERE TO RAISE HER SON BUT YOU WILL BE AND THAT IS ALL THAT HE NEEDS TO KNOW!-"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ERASING HER AND HER HUSBAND-"

"Do not speak of that murderer in my presence." His voice became low and dangerous.

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't be unreasonable." I responded in kind with blatant hostility. "It is literally dumb to sit there and think that the world would be peaches and cream if you and her had gotten together instead of him-"

"That is not what this is about-"

"It's not? Lily is a muggleborn, if their family tree proves to be correct. That means that all of the heirlooms in there are from his father, the same person you are too jealous of to see stra-"

I was thrown across the room by magic and pinned to a wall. "You will silence yourself on things that you know nothing about." He dropped me, leaving me choking on the floor.

"I will if you let me keep them, not give them to him or anything but I refuse to simply allow them to be destroyed and one day he will have to know. Honestly, you never know with everything that's happened, he may need the information to save him one day."

"He will not because he will never see England or the British Wizarding World. "

"But this was not just some British problem. The whole world has their eyes on this. His picture is known world wide and so is that reward, if the papers are anything to go off of. I believe they're offering up a fortune, an actual Gringotts vault filled to the brim with gold and riches. People will not forget something like that and they will not stop. The most dangerous type of person is someone who is desperate."

He paused and grinned. It was the first time, since coming into his office that I felt fear. "You seem quite desperate from where I am standing, so why don't we make a deal?"

I stood silent. I wanted to shake my head. I wanted to shake it so badly but I wanted to do whatever I could for Lily, her husband, and their legacy that they left to their son. It wasn't something that I could let go of and pretend like it NEVER existed.

"How about, you will not be forced to destroy it but I will be keeping it away from you and him. I will hide these relics from you where ever I like. Hmm... seems like a pretty good deal. In essence it will be like a game of hide and seek that you will never have more than, what is the phrase you used, a snowball's chance in hell of finding-"

"You're on." I steeled my spine and prepared. "But when he comes of age, we *will be telling him of his history and his family. He deserves the truth from his kidnappers at the least."

"Drinking age in America is 21 correct? We will wait until he can have a stiff drink after receiving the news."

"Drinking age in England is 18. That's probably the first place that he'll go. He can know then."

"I really don't care about the age. I simply take joy in setting limitations around your life since you insist on continuing to live and making my life a living hell." He sat down at his desk and looked bored and tired.

"He will know at 18, you bastard. And hide that stuff all you like, I will find it and give it to him." I slammed his door behind me but with a Grinchy grin, I turned back and popped my head in. "And the eyes stay. They're too pretty not to."

This seemed to rile him up and I took off to hide with Regulus until his anger subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER REGULUS GETS A BROTHER 😄🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not normally this crazy in my writing. I just wanted to do the intro from stream of consciousness writing and that's why I had to stop and yell at myself 😅😅😅 I do hope you come back to read this story though. It's warm and dark and filled with so much love while some parts will be quite sad. I actually really love this story and hope that you do too!!!!!!!!


End file.
